Machine readable documents, such as electronic documents, may be processed to clean such documents. For example, such documents may be cleaned by removing unwanted text from such documents. Removing such text may be useful in order to make the documents more succinct. Removing such text may also make it easier to read and further process the document.
Manual cleaning of documents may be time-consuming. In processes in which further processing is performed on cleaned documents, manual document cleaning may create a bottleneck which results in reduced processing speeds. Furthermore, when cleaning large volumes of documents, manual cleaning may be impractical.
Thus, there exists a need for systems which automatically clean machine readable documents.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.